Jam Jam crack un splif, écarte les cuisses
by Scriboulette
Summary: [UA sans surnaturel] Derek a fait la pire et peut être la meilleure rencontre de sa vie. Absolument rien n'est rationnel avec ce gamin. Juste une suite abominable d'amour corrosif et addictif. Derek est un putain de camé mais c'est ni la weed ni le sexe qui le désossent si fort. C'est juste ce gars. [WARNING en note d'auteur]


_Bonjour les puppies!_

 _Aloooors... ouais, non, je suis pas mourru. Enfin... je ne crois pas... je ne sais pas d'où vient cette odeur de rat mort... peut-être le chat qui a encore ramené un cadeau?... Naannnn je suis tout en haut d'un immeuble..._

 _Bon! Suffit les blagues pas drôle! Pour ceux qui suivent ma page sur Facebook, comme vous le savez, je voulais me remettre en scelle avec un OS et... tadaaaaaa!_

 _Ouais... pas non plus de quoi pavoiser pendant trois plombs. Encore une fois, je suis partie sur un, que dis-je, plusieurs sujets qui me tiennent à cœur. Histoire de vous faire partager, peut-être découvrir pour certain d'entre vous. Pour chacun d'entre eux je suis restée assez succincte. OS oblige. Mais j'ai essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais pour lancer un filet large. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que certains éléments ne sont pas assez développés. En sachant que, pour le sujet que je ne dévoilerais pas dans les warnings. Surprise surprise, je compte faire une fic à chapitre sur cette thématique._ _(Je vous rassure, si je ne le mets pas c'est parce qu'il n'a rien de choquant)_

 _Cette fic à été corriger par mon adorable béta de toujours **Amalko**._

 _ **WARNING** : Mention d'abus sexuel. Mention d'inceste. Mention de harcèlement scolaire et persécution. Consommation de drogue. Prostitution. Vocabulaire familier +++_

 _Si vous êtes encore là avec tout ce programme, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Jam Jam Crack un Splif, écarte les cuisses**

* * *

Derek n'arrive pas à dormir. Peut-être la chaleur écrasante de l'été qui l'étouffe. Ou peut-être le putain de bad que Stiles a traversé dans la soirée qui l'a complètement retourné. Toujours est-il qu'il est là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte qui sépare la chambre de la salle de bain, nu, le visage encore humide. Les gerbes d'eau fraîche sur son visage n'ont amélioré la situation que quelques secondes et maintenant les gouttes coulant sur son corps se réchauffent déjà. Il regarde le jeune homme à moitié couvert. Les jambes emmêlées dans les draps légers. Les cheveux collés au visage d'avoir trop transpiré, la bouche entrouverte contre l'oreiller et les joues rougies par la chaleur. La lumière de l'aube filtre à peine à travers les volets, lui donnant un aspect stellaire.

Il le trouve foutrement beau.

Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point Stiles a toujours été un boulet de canon dans sa vie. Il renverse toujours tout, de la pire façon qui soit. Et ce, depuis le début.

Sa rencontre avec Stiles était marquée par l'éclosion des bourgeons de fleurs de pommiers. Il se souvient encore de leur odeur quand il a ouvert la porte pour se retrouver face au jeune homme filiforme et mal dans sa peau. Il avait des vêtements trop larges, une façon étrange de se tenir et pourtant… il se dégageait de lui une étrange sensualité qui lui donnait un charme singulier. Impossible d'expliquer ce qu'il a ressenti en le voyant. Beaucoup trop compliqué. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il faisait sur le pas de sa porte. Stiles le regardait juste avec un air penaud et lui a présenté quelques billets en lui soufflant:

_ Scott m'a dit que c'est chez toi qu'il se fournissait.

Il a attrapé les billets en fronçant les sourcils. Le gamin n'avait pas l'air d'être encore sorti des affres de l'enfance avec son visage encore un peu rond et ses yeux doux. Derek a claqué la porte avant de revenir avec un sachet de congélation contenant trois grosses parts de space cake. Il l'a lancé au môme qui a trébuché légèrement sur ses pieds pour le rattraper. Stiles a bégayé quelque chose en regardant le sachet et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de claquer:

_ C'est tout ce que tu auras pour ce prix. Je comprends même pas que Scott m'envoie un gosse.

Il est rentré chez lui sans un mot de plus. Stiles n'a alors rien dit, probablement encore trop choqué. Il n'a pas essayé de tambouriner à sa porte en l'insultant ni de casser une fenêtre avec une des pierres bordant la maison. Maintenant que Derek y pense c'est définitivement le choc. Parce que Stiles ne s'est jamais senti coupable de faire toutes ces choses par la suite. Et Derek est bien trop profondément englué dans des sentiments à la con pour le lui faire payer tout ça.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Il est revenu quelques jours plus tard, une grosse liasse de billets dans les mains et l'air le plus renfrogné que son visage de bébé pouvait arborer. Quand Derek a ouvert la porte, Stiles ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de comprendre qui se trouvait devant lui pour l'agresser.

_ J'ai vingt et un ans, connard, et j'ai suffisamment de tunes pour que tu me donnes de la weed (1) de qualité. C'est pas comme si tu avais à t'inquiéter pour mon père, il est trop occupé à boire la plupart du temps pour remarquer ce que je fais. Tu ne te feras pas arrêter pour détention de stup.

_ On est en Californie gamin, mon commerce est légal.

_ Pour que ce soit complètement légal, je devrais te ramener une ordonnance ou un truc comme ça, non ? a craché Stiles le corps tendu en avant.

_ Un truc comme ça, a confirmé Derek.

_ Comme si le reste te dérangeait, a grogné le môme en le poussant à l'intérieur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je fais affaire avec le plus gros trou du cul de Beacon Hills parce que c'est malheureusement lui qui est le détenteur de la weed qui me fait le plus planer. Des objections, fils de pute ?

_ Je veux que tu te casses de chez moi.

_ Oh allez… Je t'ai vexé ? Tu veux que je te suce pour me faire pardonner ?

_ Quoi ?

La promesse cynique d'une fellation l'a tellement surpris qu'il en a oublié pourquoi il était en colère contre le morveux. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que ses yeux étaient totalement attirés par cette bouche moqueuse qui était face à lui. Et c'était putain de mauvais pour lui. Stiles a toujours eu le pouvoir de lui retourner la tête en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

_ Quoi ? T'es un genre d'homophobe refoulé qui fantasme secrètement sur une bonne pipe bien faite et un cul bien serré sans jamais rien assumer ?

Derek a inspiré profondément. S'empêchant de lui coller un pain ou pire… de le baiser sur son canapé. Il a serré ses poings, expiré, tremblant à la surcharge d'adrénaline dans son sang et il est parti dans la cuisine pour prendre un sachet de sa meilleure herbe.

_ Six onces (2), cinq cents dollars.

Le gamin n'a même pas discuté le prix et Dieu merci, il a fermé sa grande gueule. Ils ont échangé billets contre weed. Le sale gosse lui a fait un clin d'oeil plein de promesses et Derek a souhaité le revoir encore une fois.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Son souhait est exaucé trois semaines plus tard quand Scott et sa bouille de chiot heureux, a fait irruption dans sa boutique. Il n'a pas remarqué tout de suite la présence de Stiles. Il était parti entre deux rayonnages certainement pour voir ce qu'il proposait à la vente et Scott l'a accaparé avec son sourire solaire.

_ Hey mec ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? On a une fête ce soir, est-ce que je peux t'acheter du fun ? Tes cakes sont une pure tuerie mais on voudrait de l'herbe aussi. On paye cash.

On. Il aurait dû noter le "on". Il a juste pris ça pour une généralisation d'étudiant zonard en mal de sensations fortes, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit deux bras couverts de flanelle à carreaux entourer le torse de Scott et une tête ronde et boudeuse se poser sur son épaule. Stiles était en train de laisser traîner son nez doucement contre la courbe du cou de Scott, les yeux fermés, l'air un peu fatigué et Derek se sentait légèrement jaloux de cette proximité. De cette complicité. Ils avaient un langage corporel qui parlait pour eux, qui puait le sexe. Même maintenant, il préfère faire comme s'il ne savait pas que ces deux-là s'envoient en l'air dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion.

_ Hey buddy, je finis de faire affaire avec Derek, ça va ?

Scott a penché la tête pour laisser plus d'accès à Stiles. Il lui a parlé avec cette voix stable et tendre qui maintient toujours Stiles en sécurité peu importe son degré de high (3).

_ J'ai b'soin de m'évader, Scott.

_ Dès qu'on rentre, je m'occupe de toi, ok ?

_ Me lâche pas, a gémi le morveux.

Il semblait loin. Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pris mais ça avait l'air mauvais.

_ Je suis là, Stiles, je ne vais nulle part.

Et juste de cette façon, il a su comment s'appelait le gosse. Scott a attrapé les bras du garçon pour le soutenir. Il l'a bercé doucement sans vraiment se soucier du monde qui pouvait l'entourer. Son attention s'est reportée sur Derek comme si le fait d'avoir Stiles accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher était naturel.

_ Il te reste quelle quantité de pâtisserie ?

Scott a continué de commercer, imperturbable, Derek le trouve impressionnant pour ça. Toujours inébranlable. A couper le souffle. Généralement, on prend Derek pour un roc. A cause de sa carrure massive. Mais il n'est rien face à Scott. Il n'a jamais aucun mal à tenir Stiles hors de la surface. Il semble fait pour ça, être né pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et putain… Derek le déteste pour ça.

Il a regardé ses stocks. Ignorant la bouche rose qui parsemait de baisers le long du cou de Scott.

_ Onze livres (4) peut-être un peu plus.

_ On va t'en prendre quatre livres et deux livres de weed, mec.

_ Cinq mille, parce que tu paies cash.

Scott a tendu une main à Stiles qui a sorti une grosse liasse de billets roulés dans la poche de sa chemise en flanelle. Derek s'est alors demandé comment ce gosse dégingandé pouvait avoir autant de tunes sur lui. Peut-être une collecte générale, vu la quantité de la commande. Il a regardé Scott compter. Il comptait avec lui chaque billet de cent roulé entre ses doigts et il a pris son dû avant d'emballer le tout pour ses deux clients.

_ Toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, a soufflé Scott avec un clin d'œil complice.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Ils sont partis aussi simplement qu'ils sont venus et pourtant… leur trace dans le magasin a hanté Derek pendant plusieurs jours. Alimentant la plupart de ses fantasmes les plus sales.

Leur rencontre suivante n'a rien eu de plaisant. Fugace et humiliante. A l'orée de la réserve, une Bugatti garée à l'arrache comme si le conducteur était dans l'urgence... et quelle urgence. Il n'a pas compris ce qu'il se passait avant d'arriver suffisamment près pour entendre les gémissements gutturaux du gars. Les cuisses écartées, à moitié étalé sur le capot de sa bagnole. Lui qui voulait savoir si le mec avait eu une panne de batterie ou d'essence, il s'est figé sur place en comprenant ce qui se dessinait devant lui. Ce fut pire quand il vit la tête ronde et boudeuse de Stiles se détacher du mec pour tousser un peu.

Il s'est juste enfui le plus vite possible.

Il était tellement en colère. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi voir le gamin comme ça le touchait autant. Il l'avait vu trois fois en tout et pour tout avant ça. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement parlé. Ils ne s'étaient même pas forcément appréciés. Il y avait juste eu cette tension inégale et inexplicable. Mais cogner dans un sac ne lui a jamais fait autant de bien après cet épisode désastreux.

Quand Stiles a frappé à sa porte deux semaines plus tard, il s'est renfrogné en voulant refermer automatiquement mais le morveux a coincé la porte avec son pied et a poussé la porte si fort que Derek a trébuché, surpris par cette vive intrusion. Le cul encore planté sur le sol, il regardait le môme gerber toute sa colère de sa hauteur :

_ C'est quoi le problème cette fois, trou du cul ? Ca te fait mal de vendre depuis que tu sais que j'fais des passes (5) ou c'est juste parce que c'n'était pas toi ?

Peut-être que c'était à cause de cette tension dense entre eux depuis leur première rencontre ou peut-être pour faire taire cette bouche chiante qui lui tapait sur le système à chaque fois que le môme s'adressait à lui mais Derek a tendu le bras vers Stiles et l'a ramassé contre lui pour un baiser bâclé et dégueulasse. C'était plein de salive et c'était chaud. Il a eu tellement chaud qu'il a eu l'impression qu'il allait se liquéfier sur le parquet. Leurs mouvements sont devenus frénétiques et urgents. Derek n'en avait rien à foutre de savoir pourquoi il voulait l'épingler au sol et le tringler jusqu'à lui sortir le cerveau du crâne. Ce gosse le rendait dingue. C'était certainement la seule chose importante à ce moment-là. Il le maintenait fermement contre le plancher dur de son salon. Il a déchiré son t-shirt pac-man dans sa frénésie et il commençait tout juste à se débattre avec la ceinture en cuir de Stiles quand ce dernier s'est tortillé pour haleter :

_ Att… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ça me paraît pourtant clair.

_ J't'ai pas autorisé à m'désaper, a soufflé Stiles contrarié.

_ Tu es déjà à moitié nu, il est où le problème ?

_ Le problème c'est que je suis pas assez défoncé pour laisser n'importe qui me voir nu, ok ? D'ailleurs, j'te remercie pas pour mon t-shirt connard.

_ Je pensais pourtant que les salopes n'en avaient rien à foutre de se faire baiser par n'importe qui.

_ Va te faire foutre enculé, je suce n'importe qui, j'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais avec mon cul.

_ Rien à foutre de ta bouche, je suis pas un de tes putains de clients.

Stiles s'est mis à rire. Derek n'avait pourtant pas fait de blague.

_ Non, c'est vrai, c'est moi ton putain de client, ce qui fait de toi la salope ici.

_ Une salope, hein ? Ça tombe bien parce qu'aujourd'hui le prix c'est ma came (6) contre ton cul. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

_ T'es sérieux, mec ? J'me souviens pourtant pas que Scott ait mentionné que tu étais dans ce genre d'arrangement sale.

_ Faut croire que tu me rends comme ça.

_ Ouais… non, ça va pas le faire mec, j'ai pas signé pour ça.

Stiles s'est tortillé davantage pour sortir de son étreinte brute et la réalisation de ce que Derek avait fait venait de le frapper comme un bus en pleine course.

_ Putain…

Il s'est redressé alors que Stiles avait déjà ouvert la porte.

_ Attends, je suis désolé, attends.

_ Quoi ? Tu veux que je te suce maintenant ? Désolé mec, tu m'as dégrisé, je suis plus dans l'ambiance.

_ Non c'est… Attends, s'il te plait.

Il s'est redressé et a trébuché dans la cuisine, il est revenu vers Stiles avec un sachet de six onces de weed et lui a tendu en regardant ses pieds.

_ Est-ce que t'essaies de te racheter avec de la beuh (1) ? C'est genre… le truc le plus stupide que personne n'ait jamais fait pour moi.

Stiles a ri en prenant sa came mais il n'y avait rien de moqueur dans ce rire, il était juste… surpris et peut-être heureux et probablement que Derek a souri à ce moment-là et s'est senti chaud. Mais c'était loin maintenant et les souvenirs lui semblaient parfois complètement foutus.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Cora l'a appelé complètement paniquée à deux heures du matin, elle s'était enfermée dans une salle de bain avec Malia parce qu'elle avait tiré leur jeune cousine d'une agression sexuelle. Elle avait pris les deux fils de pute par surprise en les assommant avec un extincteur qui avait ricoché sur leurs deux têtes. Mais maintenant, Malia était pâle, incohérente et vomissait ses tripes depuis quinze minutes en convulsant à moitié. Derek n'a pas vraiment cherché à prévenir Peter. Si tant est que son connard d'oncle en ait quelque chose à foutre que sa fille venait de se faire agresser et faisait probablement une mauvaise descente à cause d'un cocktail de drogues inconnues. Il a juste enfilé un survêt et un t-shirt à l'arrache avant d'attraper ses clés et conduire comme un taré jusqu'à chez cette gosse de riche, Cynthia ou Lydia, il en savait trop rien et s'en branlait sévère. Il est arrivé comme un putain de mafieux, se frayant un chemin comme ce foutu connard de Moïse dans sa mer Rouge de branleur et a agressé la moitié des badauds défoncés pour savoir où se trouvait la salle de bain.

_ Laquelle, mec ?

Putain ! Manquait plus que ça. Il a jeté le trou du cul juvénile contre le mur en grognant un :

_ Toutes les salles de bain, sac à merde.

_ Calme-toi man, j'suis pas dans l'action t'vois, j'plane tranquille… y'en a deux à l'étage j'crois. S'non y'a c'la juste dans l'couloir et l'autre au sous-sol. Demande aux autres mais j'crois q'c'est tout.

Il a commencé par celle juste à côté d'eux mais il y a juste surpris un couple en train de baiser. Il est donc monté à l'étage pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien deux foutues salles de bain. Il est passé devant Scott qui fumait un joint tranquille et lui a juste grommelé un :

_ Salle de bain ?

_ Juste là mec, mais c'est…

Il n'a plus écouté un traître mot. Il a défoncé la porte pour trouver Stiles, le pantalon aux chevilles et une seringue à la main, la protection de l'aiguille encore coincée entre ses dents. Il a gelé instantanément devant ce spectacle, pas prêt pour gérer deux putain de mauvaises nouvelles dans la même soirée. De rage, il a arraché la seringue des mains du môme qui a lâché tout son matos et bondi sur ses deux pieds, vert de rage.

_ Rends-moi ça, sac à foutre !

_ Hors de question que je cautionne ça ! a hurlé Derek à son tour.

_ Putain de salopard d'hypocrite. Tu vends de la weed thérapeutique à longueur de journée quand c'est pas à des connards déjà défoncés au crack et tu ne peux pas cautionner une injé de testostérone ? Fous-toi de ma gueule !

Scott a montré sa face de chiot adorable et défoncée dans la salle de bain, les yeux explosés de sang et un sourire un peu con.

_ Ca va Stiles ?

_ Non, ça va pas c't'enculé m'a volé ma dose.

_ Ooww Derek… C'pas cool de faire ça, c'est carrément la loose pour graisser la patte de chien qui ne nous la mettra pas à l'envers avec de la merde.

Scott a alors investi la pièce pour reprendre la seringue des mains de Derek qui comprenait pas trop pourquoi le gamin devait se faire des shoots de testostérone, pas comme si le môme était un modèle de culturisme alors…

_ T'es malade ?

_ Non connard, je suis trans! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là de toute façon ? a craché le gosse en s'injectant sa dose sans aucune hésitation.

_ Malia et Cora ont des emmerdes. Elles sont enfermées dans une des salles de bain de cette taule.

_ Quel genre de soucis, mec ? a demandé Scott sur son high.

_ Le genre que tu rencontres quand t'es une nana entourée de mecs défoncés, a grogné Derek en regardant Stiles remettre la protection sur la seringue avant de la jeter.

_ T'es en train de dire que, hésita le morveux en se tournant vers lui.

_ Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin en plus de ça ? a aboyé Derek irrité.

_ P'tain! Tu veux de l'aide ? Un truc… j'en sais rien.

_ Il faut déjà que je les trouve. Cora s'est chargée d'assommer les deux raclures avec un extincteur mais ils peuvent émerger à tout moment.

_ Scott, buddy, tu peux trouver ces fils de pute, j'ai envie qu'on les taille un peu.

_ Ouais, c'faisable, a répondu Scott en finissant son joint (1). Casser des gueules me manquait un peu ces dernier temps.

_ T'es mon homme, a ronronné Stiles les yeux pétillants.

Il ne leur a pas fallu très longtemps pour trouver les deux jeunes femmes. Et si les deux gars ressemblaient à des steaks hachés quand l'adjoint Parrish est venu les cueillir c'est bien parce qu'il avait fallu les maîtriser, n'est-ce pas ? Le reste n'a été qu'une série d'allers-retours entre l'hôpital et le commissariat. C'était en quelque sorte réconfortant d'avoir l'aide des deux garçons.

Scott finissait sa conversation avec sa mère, lui parlant avec sa voix tendre et stable, pleine de miel et de confiance et Derek était presque certain que ce gars savait comment faire marcher la terre autour de lui rien qu'avec ses mots.

_ Merci de t'impliquer comme ça, a alors soufflé Derek, touché.

_ J't'aime bien Derek, et c'est vraiment dégueulasse c'qui s'est passé ce soir. Mais j'te cache pas que si j'le fais, c'est surtout parce que j'veux pas voir Stiles triste. C'est un genre de Batman sentimental, tu vois ?

Ouais... non, la plupart du temps, il avait juste le sentiment que Stiles était né pour le faire chier, mais plus tard... peut-être bien qu'il a pu entrevoir quel genre de Batman sentimental est Stiles.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Le sexe a peut-être commencé après une dispute. Ou à une fête. Probablement les deux. Il se souvient à peine de l'espèce de placard dans lequel ils ont fini. Stiles ne lui a pas laissé le temps de se poser de questions. De se demander s'il y aurait des choses à ne pas faire ou à ne surtout pas dire. Le gosse l'a poussé au sol avant de se défroquer en le regardant comme s'il était un putain de cornet de curly fries.

_ J'espère que t'as beaucoup de salive en stock, cavernman, Scott m'a pas baisé depuis des semaines, mon cul doit être serré comme une putain de vierge maintenant et j'ai pas de lubrifiant sur moi.

C'est le genre de première fois sale et dégradante où ressembler à un animal en rut n'a absolument aucune importance. Où tu te fous qu'on entende les étagères en fer grincer et cogner contre les murs alors que l'autre te demande d'y aller plus profond et plus fort mais jamais plus vite putain !

Le cul de Stiles était aussi serré qu'il est humainement possible de l'être et Derek a vraiment cru se briser la bite malgré la préparation. A moins qu'il n'y en ait pas eu. C'est carrément flou dans sa tête. Pas comme la fellation que Stiles lui a fait pour lui foutre la capote ou encore le registre cru et désinhibé du morveux sous lui. C'est resté gravé dans son crâne de pervers. Les "Ouais, mon cul avait tellement faim, putain" ou encore "Remplis-moi connard, lâche-toi merde, je te veux si bien, si profond " Derek a joui dur. Le lendemain, il n'était qu'une suite molle d'ecchymoses et de courbatures mais c'était bon. Il n'avait probablement jamais eu de session où le sexe avait fait autant partir son cerveau en vrac. Stiles était un genre de catnip (7) puissant. Absolument rien n'est rationnel avec ce gamin. Juste une suite abominable d'amour corrosif et addictif. Derek est un putain de camé mais c'est ni la weed ni le sexe qui le désossent si fort. C'est juste ce gars.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Un soir d'orage, il a trouvé Stiles qui marchait le long de la route, un peu boiteux, sa main gauche tenant son poignet droit. Il a ralenti la Camaro, se déportant vers la chaussée en ouvrant la fenêtre côté passager.

_ Monte dans la voiture.

Stiles a tourné sa tête vers lui, le regard rageur. Sa joue gauche était rouge et tuméfiée et sa lèvre inférieure ouverte.

_ J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, j'en ai assez comme ça, a crié le gosse pour se faire entendre à travers la pluie.

_ Si tu continues à te la jouer Drama Queen, j'appelle ton père.

En y repensant c'était carrément dégueulasse de le menacer comme ça. Mais franchement, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le convaincre. Et ça avait marché alors...

_ Putain tu fais chier, a grogné Stiles en ouvrant la porte sèchement pour s'asseoir sur le siège passager.

Derek a supporté le silence renfrogné du morveux amoché jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne se tourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés et une grimace de douleur marquée sur son visage.

_ Pas la peine d'aller à l'hosto, j'ai rien de cassé et c'est pas comme si j'avais une mutuelle de toute façon.

_ Je ne comptais pas t'y emmener, j'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi.

_ Tu peux tout aussi bien appeler Scott ou me déposer chez lui.

La jalousie a piqué sa gorge et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de claquer :

_ Et toi, tu peux accepter que c'est moi qui prenne les choses en charge pour ce soir.

Stiles a sorti son portable complètement foutu, l'écran brisé et légèrement tordu. Il a soupiré en se ratatinant dans son siège. Pas un mot de plus n'a été échangé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux installés l'un en face de l'autre en plein milieu du salon de Derek. Il était très concentré sur le visage du gosse. Il l'a empaumé alors qu'il tapotait la lèvre de Stiles avec du désinfectant. Le môme a grimacé de douleur.

_ Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il a essayé de garder une voix neutre mais ça se sentait qu'il était tendu.

_ C'est rien, a grogné Stiles.

_ C'est une habitude ?

_ Non.

_ Alors quoi ?

Il a commencé à s'irriter, et forcément, Stiles aussi.

_ Putain t'es chiant avec tes questions !

_ Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, a marmonné Derek en posant son matos sur la table basse, à côté de sa trousse de secours.

_ Je fais attention, ok ? a rétorqué Stiles toujours raide. Le mec m'a juste pris par surprise. Quand il a vu que j'avais pas de queue, il a pété un câble, fin de l'histoire.

Derek a attrapé son poignet droit et a commencé à le masser avec une crème apaisante.

_ Comment tu t'en es sorti ?

_ Tu crois que j'en suis à mon premier round ? s'est moqué le gamin. Jordan m'a appris des techniques d'auto-défense assez tôt.

_ Jordan ?

_ L'adjoint Parrish, c'est l'gars qui a embarqué les deux fils de pute qui s'en sont pris à Malia. Il est cool. C'est vite devenu l'enfer au lycée quand j'ai commencé à prendre des hormones. Pas comme si mon père se s'rait bougé l'cul. Il voulait plutôt que j'réalise que j'faisais une grosse connerie alors t'sais…

_ Tu voulais pas attendre l'université ? a demandé Derek alors qu'il commençait à bander sa main.

_ L'université c'est pas pour moi, mec, et puis franchement… tu peux pas comprendre. J'en avais rien à foutre que les autres m'appellent "Pussy Boy"(8) ou "Creepy Monster"(9) à longueur de journée. Je n'me suis jamais senti aussi libre que quand Scott m'a ramené ma première dose.

Il a essayé de garder un ton assuré mais au fur et à mesure, sa voix était devenue tremblante et chargée de larmes.

_ De toute manière, Jackson a toujours été un connard névrosé de bâtard adopté, a-t-il continué en se forçant à rire. Les gens peuvent bien te frapper, te persécuter, finalement c'est toujours eux les plus dégénérés, non ?

_ Tu me poses la question ?

Derek a relevé la tête vers lui. Il avait tout juste fini de mettre un protège-poignet autour du bandage par sécurité et Stiles en a profité pour s'étaler un peu plus contre le dossier du canapé. Il a regardé le plafond comme s'il était sur le point de craquer.

_ Je sais pas, c'est toujours bizarre… a-t-il commencé d'une voix légère. J'ai toujours tout rationalisé. Je sais parfaitement que l'être humain est une espèce complètement foutue. Toujours des besoins morbides et glauques de faire le mal et de tout détruire. Les gens se comportent toujours comme si tu les avais insultés personnellement ou que ça les concernait. Mais on sait tous qu'ils sont tous putain de tétanisés pour tout. C'est plus facile de démonter ceux qu'ont les couilles de changer les choses, leur vie quoi… Mais en même temps… a-t-il continué plus amer. Tu peux pas empêcher les mots de rentrer dans ta tête. Tu t'retrouves à te poser des questions et à douter de tout alors que tu sais fondamentalement que ça t'a sauvé la vie. Si j'avais pas eu Scott. Je me s'rais flingué depuis un bail.

_ Et quand t'es devenu majeur, pourquoi t'es pas rentré dans le système ?

_ Comment ça ? a demandé Stiles en se redressant, confus.

_ Faire des tests, voir des médecins…

_ J'l'ai fait. J'étais clean, tout. J'avais une psy plutôt cool qui m'connaissait bien. Mais c'était une belle connerie.

Le gosse a ri avec tellement de mépris que Derek était totalement perdu.

_ J'comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ J'adore comme vous avez toujours l'air si naïf à penser que la vie est rose et girly. Est-ce que je suis le premier trans que tu rencontres ? C'est pas parce que tu te rends compte que tu fais une dysphorie de genre que tout devient tout de suite un chemin de croisière. Les médecins sont des putes avec leurs protocoles de salopes frigides et je ne te parle carrément pas des pharmaciens qui se prennent pour Dieu, détenteurs de toutes les décisions de ta vie quand tu arrives avec une ordonnance. C'est quoi le truc ? On est trop demeuré pour savoir si on prend la bonne décision avec notre corps ? Ca se croit supérieur comme si les heures entières de thérapie ne suffisaient pas… Non putain, c'est vrai, j'oublie tout le temps qu'il faut montrer la voie de la raison au dégénéré monstrueux que je suis, il s'était calmé, pour reprendre, la voix éraillée par l'émotion. Les p'tites villes mec, c'est le cauchemar. Les gens ouverts d'esprit, ça court pas les rues ici. Je préfère encore me démerder tout seul, merci.

_ Je suis désolé... Et t'as pensé à...

_ Ouais, ta gueule. Tu veux pas qu'on baise plutôt ?

Le môme était presque déjà assis sur ses genoux, prêt à lui retirer ses fringues alors qu'il s'inquiétait encore de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas tenté sa chance dans une grande ville.

_ Stiles…

_ Allez Derek, j'ai bien envie d'essayer ton canapé, mais si tu veux pas, c'est cool, tu m'le dis et j'appelle Scott pour qu'il me récup…

Il ne l'a pas laissé continuer. Il savait que c'était une belle connerie de céder mais Derek n'a jamais pu refuser une bonne baise et certainement pas avec Stiles.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Les badauds avaient parfois l'habitude de se réunir les soirs plus cléments pour se défoncer à la ganja (1), mais à leur rencontre suivante, il n'y avait que Scott et Stiles autour d'un feu. Ils étaient en train de parler d'une fille. Une interne qui bosse avec la mère de Scott. Derek n'a pas compris son nom mais c'était carrément inutile de toute façon. Scott était en train de se rouler un splif (1) et Stiles croquait dans une belle part de brownie, appuyé contre le torse de son pote. Ils lui ont tous les deux souri en lui présentant une bouteille à peine entamée de Rhum Havana Club.

_ Comment va Malia ? lui a demandé Stiles avec un regard perturbant.

_ L'emmerde pas Stiles, tu l'as vu encore aujourd'hui, tu sais très bien comment elle va, a râlé Scott mollement alors qu'il jouait avec son briquet, son joint coincé entre ses lèvres.

_ Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche, a rétorqué le gosse en continuant à le toiser, comme s'il le défiait de lui mentir.

_ Ca ne fait que quatre mois, tu t'attends à quoi ? Une recette magique ? Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est démontée, a-t-il répondu plus grondant que parlant.

Reparler de cette soirée de merde le foutait en boule à chaque fois. Il s'est installé et a grimacé au goût puissant de la boisson. Ca lui brûlait la gorge de la mauvaise façon mais c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Les deux autres se moquaient, à moitié assommés par la slang. Il pouvait dire que Stiles n'était pas détendu qu'à cause du chocolat.

_ Je ne me souviens pas que l'un de vous ait repris des spaces.

Scott tenait son joint en suspension alors qu'il serrait Stiles contre lui pour lui embrasser la tempe. Et si Stiles n'avait pas autant tardé à lui répondre, il n'aurait certainement pas entendu le "J'ai envie de te prendre, t'es trop sexy". Même encore aujourd'hui, il ne sait jamais quoi faire avec ça. Pas qu'il s'en soucie réellement. Il connaît les limites de leurs relations mais il aimerait parfois, ne pas avoir à partager le corps de Stiles.

_ Désolé mec, c'est pas comme si tu ne te démerdais pas bien avec tout ce sucre, mais je suis putain de meilleur à ce jeu-là.

_ Ch'confirme gars, a groové Scott en expulsant la fumée de sa taffe contre la nuque de Stiles. C'est pas comparable même si les tiens sont putain de bons quand même.

_ Les gens se contentent de faire de la bouffe où tu le sentiras pas, mais l'art mec, c'est d'en faire un condiment qui déchire tout.

_ Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de le faire en conso alimentaire ?

_ Juste une vieille habitude que j'ai jamais perdue, un space cake personne ne capte mais la fumette… ça te colle à la peau, j'te rappelle pas que mon père est shérif, gars. Etre sous le radar des parents, c'est comme… la préoccupation première des adolescents moyens, non ?

_ Grave, avait approuvé Scott en exhalant une grosse bouffée de fumée.

Derek a repensé à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques semaines auparavant. A tous les non-dits. Et la situation le faisait de plus en plus flipper à mesure que le temps passait.

_ T'as pas peur que ça fasse foirer ton traitement ? a-t-il demandé en tentant de sembler détaché.

_ Mec, je suis complètement foutu de base. Je suis sous Adderall depuis que j'ai neuf ans et le seul truc qui me stabilise bien entre la testostérone et ça, c'est ta came. Me juge pas, ok ?

L'annonce du traitement médicamenteux avait tout sauf rassuré Derek et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

_ Tu fais des prises de sang au moins ?

_ Putain mais lâche-moi, a grogné Stiles. Tu t'es pris pour ma mère ou quoi ?

_ Plutôt ton père en réalité.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je suis un mec, alors…

_ Ouais, non, tu serais pas mon vieux, tu baises pas comme lui, a rétorqué Stiles un peu moqueur, un peu chelou.

_ Ça me rappelle mercredi quand on l'a surpris en train de baiser avec Allison. J'crois que j'devrais être dég mais je suis trop haut (3) pour gerber, a alors annoncé Scott sur un ton un peu ébahi, heureux et confus à la fois. Mec, je crois que ton père a un kink (10) pour les brunes.

_ Putain m'en parle pas, j'me souviens de son sourire de connasse à moitié écrasée sur le canapé, gueuh !

_ Elle savait que tu venais. Lydia lui a lâché, elle me l'a dit vendredi quand je l'ai croisée sur le campus. Elle s'excuse pour ça en passant.

_ Ouais… c'pas grave. C'est pas d'sa faute si Allison a jamais pu blairer que tu m'baises. C'est juste une petite vengeance morbide.

_ Pas tout à fait, elle a plutôt jamais pu blairer de ne pas pas faire partie du groupe, tu vois.

_ Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? a crié Stiles incrédule et un peu trop haut perché, à moitié hilare. Elle me regarde toujours comme si mon existence l'offensait.

_ J'dirais plutôt : elle a la haine de pas avoir ta bouche entre ses cuisses, pire encore, que t'y aies jamais pensé, a scandé Scott comme s'il présentait l'affiche du dernier film dans les salles.

Stiles s'est mis à rire un peu gêné et certainement, pas trop convaincu.

_ Tu fantasmes, vieux.

_ Tu te sous-estimes, buddy.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Et puis, il y avait eu ce soir… son téléphone avait sonné alors qu'il finissait de plier boutique. Il avait pas tout de suite capté qu'il avait son téléphone perso en main et pas son pro. C'est quand il a entendu la respiration chevrotante et paniquée de Stiles qu'il a réalisé qu'il avait pas affaire à un client désaxé. Bien que Stiles soit un de ses clients et qu'il était selon toute vraisemblance totalement à côté de ses pompes. Il se demandait même si le morveux s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait appelé.

_ Stiles ?

_ Derek…

Le silence s'allongeait et Stiles ne faisait rien d'autre que de respirer comme un fou à son oreille. Pas besoin d'être un putain de génie pour comprendre qu'il y avait un problème ici.

_ Stiles, t'es toujours là ?

_ Derek, j'ai peur, il a amené cette fille. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès pour éloigner Scott et maintenant, il m'entend plus. Il est en train de se noyer dans la musique et les gens. Elle a ce regard, Derek j'veux pas qu'il m'attrape faut qu'tu m'aides. Elle va le manger et je vais retourner en cage.

Stiles gémissait et pleurait à moitié. Derek avait juste envie de maudire Scott pour ne pas être dans les environs. Le gosse faisait un bad et il ne savait même pas où ils étaient censés être ce soir.

_ Ok, ok, respire, est-ce que tu peux me dire où tu es ? a essayé de demander Derek en restant le plus calme et stable possible.

_ Y fait chaud, c'est humide. Y'a de la fumée partout. J'vois des serpents, Derek, ils arrêtent pas de bouger contre ces branches. Je vais finir bouffé par les vautours, y'a ses yeux jaunes qui m'regardent, j'la déteste.

_ Stiles, je peux pas venir te chercher si tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir où tu es.

_ C'est la jungle, trop de prédateurs, c'est forcément la jungle.

_ Tu es où dans la jungle, Stiles ?

_ Dans les toilettes des filles, les odeurs sont juste insupportables à côté.

Il a prié tous les connard qui pouvaient bien être pris pour Dieu que Stiles et Scott soient au Jungle parce que c'était le seul indice que Stiles semblait être en capacité de lui donner et si c'était juste une hallu à la con, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à contacter Scott pour qu'il bouge son cul.

_ Ne bouge surtout pas d'où tu es, je viens te chercher, ok ?

_ Fais vite, le sang crépite des étincelles, a sangloté Stiles.

Il a envoyé un message rapide à Cora pour qu'elle finisse de ranger et il est parti sans réfléchir au seul endroit où il pensait pouvoir le trouver. Entrer n'avait pas été compliqué mais circuler à travers la masse et la brume artificielle était une autre affaire. Les corps se cognaient au sien au rythme des basses qui résonnaient dans son corps et il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette atmosphère écrasante. Arriver jusqu'aux chiottes avait été comme s'échouer en terre d' il avait hâte de pouvoir sortir de cette boîte. Une fois, la porte des toilettes des filles poussée, la musique n'était plus qu'un bruit ténu. Le carrelage crasseux vibrait quand même mais s'entendre penser n'était plus un problème. Stiles n'était pas en vue et il espérait qu'il était simplement planqué dans une cabine.

_ Stiles ?

_ Derek ! a hurlé le môme en levant les bras très haut à travers la dernière cabine.

Stiles n'avait pas fermé les chiottes et il est presque tombé dans ses bras quand Derek a ouvert la porte. Il pleurait comme un gamin abandonné et semblait juste inconsolable.

_ C'est bon je te tiens, je te ramène à la maison.

_ Scott est dans les sables mouvants. Je l'ai vu mourir, Derek ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ? J'suis complètement perdu ! Il va m'bouffer maintenant ! Protège-moi, j't'en prie, protège-moi.

Stiles le tenait si fort que ses poings étaient blancs contre son t-shirt. Il essayait de se coller à lui toujours plus et rien ne lui paraissait suffisant parce qu'il continuait à geindre et se plaindre contre l'épaule de Derek qui le tenait fermement.

_ Je suis là, je pars pas, je te le promets.

_ S'il te plaît, a gémi le gosse et Derek l'a soulevé comme un enfant pour pouvoir le porter contre lui.

Une nana à moitié démaquillée, le nez explosé de coke est sortie de nulle part et a commencé à toiser Stiles comme si sa présence dans la pièce cradingue lui donnait la nausée.

_ Fais pas comme si t'avais jamais vu ça connasse !

La salope s'était mise à rire complètement hystérique, ce qui a rendu Stiles deux fois plus frénétique. Derek a pas franchement demandé son reste pour se barrer et il a roulé jusqu'à sa baraque sans prendre le temps de laisser des infos à Scott. Stiles s'était évanoui sur le chemin. Il l'a porté jusqu'à son lit et lui a ramené une bouteille d'eau avant d'essayer de le réveiller pour l'hydrater.

_ Stiles ? Stiles, il faut que tu boives.

Le morveux avait gémi avant de faire un bon de dix mètres dans le lit, à deux doigts de s'éclater la tête contre le sol.

_ Non ! Je sais que t'as mis un truc dedans ! a-t-il gueulé avec des yeux fous.

_ C'est juste de l'eau, Stiles. Regarde, je bois aussi dans le verre.

Derek ne l'a pas quitté des yeux alors qu'il mettait le verre à sa bouche pour lui montrer sa bonne foi mais Stiles s'est effondré en larmes sur les draps et avant même qu'il n'ait fini de poser le verre sur la table basse pour se redresser le môme avait repris de plus belle.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que j't'ai fait ?

Derek ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Il était debout, en plein milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants alors que Stiles avait sauté du lit pour se plaquer contre le mur.

_ T'approche pas ! Non! NON ! Me touche pas ! Je suis pas une fille, papa ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

Stiles s'est éclaté au sol, à genoux, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, la voix bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Derek n'avait pas eu l'occasion de bouger un bras qu'il s'est mis à hurler fort, fort, fort, si fort que Stiles avait recourbé son corps et s'était mis ses mains contre ses oreilles. Ses bras ont migré autour de son corps et toujours en position fœtale, il s'est calmé, finissant par se balancer d'avant en arrière en marmonnant :

_ Je suis pas maman, papa, je suis pas maman, j'veux pas lui ressembler, j'lui ressemble pas, non, non, nonnonnonnonnonnon, me touche pas, me touche pas, pourquoi tu veux me faire aimer ça ? ME TOUCHE PAS !

Ca faisait mal de comprendre entre les lignes. De voir les ébauches des souvenirs horrifiques. Il en aurait pleuré avec lui. Mais avant que Stiles ne se remette à hurler à pleins poumons, Derek l'avait attrapé, ce qui avait poussé le gosse à se débattre comme un diable. C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'il s'est aperçu que Stiles se déchirait la peau de ses bras avec ses ongles.

_ Non Maman! J't'en prie, maman me bouffe pas, a pleuré Stiles en s'étouffant à moitié. J'veux exister, me rem remplace pas aaaaAAAAAAAAAHHH! SCOOOOOOOOTT !

_ Stiles! STILES ! REGARDE-MOI !

Probablement le choc d'entendre Derek crier. Stiles s'est figé. Le regardait, les yeux fixes alors que les larmes continuaient de couler librement.

_ Des vers partout, partout, partout, partout, ils sont v'nus pour moi ?

_ Stiles, je te tiens, tout va bien.

_ Les laisse pas me prendre. LES LAISSE PAS ME PRENDRE !

_ Personne ne va t'emmener, d'accord ?

_ Tu m'fais peur parfois, a soufflé Stiles en tremblant dans ses bras.

_ Je suis qui Stiles ? Stiles ! Regarde-moi! Je suis qui ?

_ JE SAIS PAS QUI TU ES ! a crié Stiles, le corps complètement rigide.

Fatigué de ce combat perdu d'avance, Derek l'a laissé délirer, le maintenant fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de se blesser. Le môme a fini par se fatiguer, le visage ravagé de larmes et de morve, les cheveux trempés de sueur et le corps mou à force de trop s'être contracté. Le gamin était devenu un spaghetti entre ses bras et Derek, exténué, avait pris le temps de respirer. Il y avait une langueur apaisante dans ses gestes pour le déshabiller et il avait fini par se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain pour récupérer un gant humide. Lentement et minutieusement, il l'avait nettoyé avant de le déposer entre les draps.

Maintenant, il est là, à le regarder dormir en se demandant comment il a fait pour ne pas comprendre avant. Ca le prend à la gorge de savoir que sous ses airs de mec solide et sain, le shérif est probablement la pire raclure de cette ville. Il soupire et retourne dans le lit. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans l'instant de toute façon. Stiles remue dans son sommeil et l'attrape dans ses bras. Il est trop chaud contre lui mais Derek s'en fout. Il l'attrape plus fermement et regarde le plafond. Dans quelques heures, Stiles va se réveiller et Derek va avoir besoin de s'assurer qu'il s'hydrate bien, qu'il mange et qu'il se lave. Peut-être que s'il ferme les yeux, il arrivera à dormir un peu. Au pire des cas, il fera une sieste avec le morveux.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Il sursaute dans le lit en inspirant d'un coup. La lumière est haute maintenant dans la chambre. Un portable sonne contre le sol et ce n'est pas le sien. Stiles a un pied crocheté contre sa cuisse, un bras sous son coussin et la tête hors du matelas. Il dort profondément. Derek dégage le pied du gosse et se redresse pour voir où est le téléphone qui vient de le réveiller. C'est coincé dans une poche du jean de Stiles. Il répond sans vraiment y penser quand il voit que c'est Scott.

_ Allo, grogne-t-il sa voix encore chargée de fatigue.

_ Derek ?

_ Stiles dort.

_ Il va bien ?

Derek porte son regard sur le gamin qui bave le long de ses draps.

_ Il a fait un bad hier soir.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que t'as b'soin que j'vienne le chercher ?

_ Non, ça va. Je préfère qu'on le laisse dormir. Tu peux venir mais j'ai surtout besoin de parler avec toi, là.

Il passe une main sur son visage alors que Scott bégaye :

_ O-ok, ouais, ouais j'arrive.

_ 'Kay

Scott coupe la conversation et il remet le téléphone là où il était. Il s'étire sur le sol et attrape son pantalon de survet jeté en vrac la veille. Il descend doucement à la cuisine pour préparer du café et il réfléchit déjà à tout ce qu'il a envie de demander. Il n'y a aucune manière douce d'aborder le sujet, il soupire encore. Tout est tellement tordu.

Il ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps il reste appuyé contre son plan de travail à réfléchir. Il se réveille au son de la porte frappée et sert deux grands mugs de café avant de partir rejoindre Scott sur le perron. Il lui tend l'un des cafés avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils en bois. Il regarde les pommiers chargés de fruits. Plus d'un an qu'il connaît le morveux maintenant. Rien n'est jamais transparu jusqu'à maintenant et ça lui fait froid dans le dos.

_ J'aimerais que tu m'expliques à quel moment ça a merdé à ce point.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Je te parle du shérif qui baise son gosse pour avoir l'impression d'être encore avec sa femme.

Il y a un silence de macchabée et Scott le regarde comme s'il venait de lui coller un pain en pleine gueule.

_ Merde… soupire-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. Ecoute, je ne pense pas que je sois la personne avec qui tu dois parler de ça.

_ T'es exactement la personne avec qui je vais parler de ça. Tu sais comme moi que Stiles ne voudra jamais aborder le sujet et après la nuit que je viens de passer je crois que je mérite des explications.

_ Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ta soirée mais ce que tu me demandes…

_ Parce que tu as cru que j'allais lâcher l'affaire ? Je crois que tu comprends pas bien. Je me la ferme depuis un an parce que je comprends que dalle à sa situation, mais si tu crois que je vais rester là à rien foutre pendant que j'le regarde se déglinguer, t'es putain de demeuré, s'énerve Derek.

_ Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu crois que j'essaie pas depuis onze ans ?

_ Non putain ! Je te demande juste de me laisser t'aider abruti !

Derek sait que lui gueuler dessus ne changera rien mais cette situation le frustre. Il en est arrivé à un stade où il ferait des conneries juste pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Scott est tendu et en colère mais sa volonté vacille et peu à peu, il s'avachit sur le siège. Il laisse sa tête tomber en arrière et réfléchit. Derek sait qu'il l'a convaincu mais il cherche probablement encore ses mots. Pas comme si le sujet était une partie de plaisir de toute façon.

_ C'est pas comme si je pouvais donner une date exacte. La mère de Stiles est morte quand on avait neuf ans mais ça a pas commencé tout de suite. Et c'est pas comme si Stiles avait tenu un calendrier non plus. Je pense que ça a commencé au bout de huit mois, un truc comme ça. Parce que Stiles est devenu différent, plus… sur les nerfs. Les adultes mettaient ça sur son traitement, il venait de se faire dépister son TDAH et personne n'a vraiment relevé le changement.

Il avait ses propres expériences. Il savait à quel point les gens aiment s'enterrer la tête dans le cul plutôt que de regarder la réalité en face.

_ Ouais, je vois le genre.

_ Et puis, y'a aussi le fait que… comment dire ça… Stiles a toujours été un mec.

Derek lève un sourcil, pas sûr de comprendre. Il ne voit pas franchement le rapport et Scott essaie de s'expliquer correctement.

_ J'veux dire…. C'est pas comme si on se pose la question quand on a cinq piges quand ta pote de mater' veut jamais être la princesse ou la maman. Quand on a grandi, c'est devenu de plus en plus évident. Au-delà du fait qu'on a toujours eu les mêmes centres d'intérêt et qu'il me pique mes fringues depuis toujours. C'était plus viscéral. Un truc comme : mes parents se sont trompés de corps quand ils m'ont fabriqué. Et d'autres délires comme ça. Mais…

La voix de Scott déraille et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

_ Quand ça a commencé… c'est comme s'il avait toujours envie de s'arracher la peau. Son corps le rendait malade. Et comme un con, je pensais juste que c'est ce que tous les gens comme Stiles ressentent, tu vois ? J'avais pas compris, je comprenais pas qu'c'était pas normal de faire autant de crises et tout… j'me disais juste que Stiles irait mieux quand on le laisserait être un mec pour de vrai.

_ Comment t'as fini par le découvrir ?

Derek le fixe. Scott a le regard lointain. Comme hanté. C'est quelque chose qu'il connaît bien.

_ Y'a pas vraiment eu d'événement particulier. C'est plusieurs trucs qui m'ont fait comprendre. Comme… t'sais… des marques sur son corps ou que son père voulait pas qu'il fasse de transition alors que tout le monde trouvait ça logique que Stiles le fasse. Mais c'est surtout que… J'ai vite compris que Stiles avait un rapport au sexe que t'es pas censé avoir à douze ans.

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'en sais rien mec, c'était bizarre c'est tout, s'énerve Scott, sûrement agacé de l'interrogatoire. Il était trop charnel. Et il l'est encore putain ! Les vieux le regardaient toujours comme si c'était un foutu gâteau d'anniversaire et il en jouait au lieu d'être dégoûté. Il avait juste l'air de chercher à se faire mal à chaque fois qu'un gars ou une nana voulait se le faire. Mais c'était pas qu'ça. J'te dis, j'arriverais pas à te l'expliquer.

_ Du coup, Stiles a commencé l'hormono à quel âge si son père refusait qu'il le fasse ?

_ Quatorze ans, il fouille dans ses poches, et sort une clope roulée de l'intérieur de sa veste. Il l'allume, tire une latte et soupire :

_ J'ai commencé à coucher avec quelques internes au taf de ma mère et c'était facile de les convaincre.

Facile… Derek ne parierait pas sur le fait que c'était facile de convaincre tous ces étudiants de risquer de perdre leur place pour quelques doses de T (11). Et il en vient à se demander si ce gosse se rend compte à quel point il a un don pour diriger les autres. Il aurait ri, si la conversation était pas si déprimante.

_ Stiles a dit que ça lui avait sauvé la vie. Son père a arrêté à ce moment-là, c'est ça ?

_ Pas tout à fait, non… Il rit, cynique en soufflant sa fumée. C'est pas comme si le THS (12) était le remède miracle qui te métamorphose du jour au lendemain. Il s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'on faisait tout de suite. Stiles s'était déjà rasé la tête mais son père pensait que c'était juste une réminiscence de la mort de sa mère, un truc comme ça. C'est quand sa voix a mué qu'il a capté.

Scott lui tend sa clope mais il refuse. C'est pas vraiment avec une clope qu'il arrivera à se calmer.

_ Je me souviens qu'un jour, on est rentré du lycée, il était complètement dingue. Il avait retourné toute la baraque pour trouver où Stiles cachait ses doses. Il a pas pensé une seconde que c'était pas dans la maison. Je gardais tout en lieu sûr. On savait qu'il finirait par devenir barge avec ça. Et même s'il a arrêté, il était toujours super véner, c'était pire quand il était torché, alors Stiles a continué à passer son temps chez moi.

_ Y'a un truc que je comprends pas dans tout ça, intervient Derek ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi il fait des passes ?

_ Solution de facilité. Il voulait se barrer de chez son vieux le plus vite possible et se payer quelques opérations. Surtout qu'entre-temps, les contrôles des stocks à l'hôpital sont devenus une saloperie. Il a fallu commencer à payer du monde et Stiles considère que son corps est foutu depuis que son père l'a… t'sais.

_ Pourquoi t'essaies pas de le faire arrêter ?

_ Et toi, t'as essayé ? Franchement, Derek… Tu peux pas débouler dans la vie des gens et leur faire des leçons de morale. Surtout quand tu fais pas mieux que les autres.

Scott se lève. Il écrase son mégot dans le cendrier, les sourcils froncés. Il est tendu et Derek a peur qu'il se barre sur un malentendu. Il a bien conscience que s'il se met l'un des deux gamins à dos, il n'en verra plus aucun.

_ J'essaie pas de te mettre en colère. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu le fais pas.

_ J'pensais que c'était pourtant évident, crache-t-il. Stiles est une putain de tête de noeud quand il a une idée en tête. De toute façon, il ne m'appartient pas et j'crois que c'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'en plaindre, non ? Putain…

Derek se force à ne pas l'envoyer chier. C'est pas le moment de jouer au con. Mais Scott le surprend. Il se laisse retomber sur le siège et se met à rire. Derek n'arrive pas à dire s'il est cynique ou non mais il n'est pas vraiment heureux.

_ Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'écoute plus que moi, dévoile tristement Scott.

_ C'est drôle parce que moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est l'inverse, tu vois.

_ Ouais… c'est là que j'me rends compte que tu le connais pas encore bien.

_ Je vais arranger ça.

Derek ne sait pas vraiment s'il parle de mieux le connaître ou de la situation en général. Il souhaite les deux, bien que Stiles ne l'aide pas la majorité du temps. Scott lui fait ce petit sourire étrange et souffle tranquillement :

_ Je sais mec, je sais.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Il revient de sa course matinale. Il est en nage et respire fort mais il se stoppe net en voyant Stiles avachi sur son canapé, un livre dans les mains. Une semaine sans nouvelle et voilà que le gosse s'amuse à rentrer par effraction chez lui pendant son absence.

_ Hey Derek ! Tes livres sont à chier !

Le morveux a un sourire de chacal et ça fait sourire Derek malgré lui. Putain… une semaine, c'est long.

_ C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi, Stiles, rétorque-t-il en jouant l'indifférence.

Stiles jette le bouquin dans la pièce et saute sur le sol pour venir prendre Derek dans ses bras.

_ Ouais, je sais… je t'ai grave manqué. Il se pourrait bien que tu m'aies manqué aussi, cavernman... Un peu, précise-t-il avec une moue.

Derek se fait alors joueur. Charmeur.

_ C'est ce qui t'a amené jusqu'ici ? Une envie soudaine de me voir ?

_ Ca… et p't'être t'acheter un peu de weed, chantonne le môme.

Il n'arrive tellement pas à croire ce qu'il entend qu'il lâche le gamin. Il doit certainement faire une drôle de tronche parce que Stiles s'irrite.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?

_ Vraiment ? On va avoir cette conversation ? Après le bad que tu as fait la semaine dernière ?

_ Arrête de te la jouer mélo. Un bad, ça n'a jamais tué personne.

_ Non c'est vrai, mais tout le monde ne prend pas de l'Adderall et de la T quotidiennement.

_ Si t'avais envie qu'on baise comme des chiens, fallait le dire, pas la peine de m'énerver pour ça.

Derek hallucine. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, le môme ramène tout au cul. Les premières fois, c'était excitant, maintenant, c'est juste vraiment énervant.

_ Je veux pas baiser, connard. Je veux que tu réalises que t'es une foutue bombe à retardement !

_ Et après ?! Je vais pas arrêter mon traitement…

_ C'est pas le traitement que tu dois arrêter mais le reste, je me suis renseigné et il y a des alternatives.

_ Arrête ça.

La voix de Stiles claque. Dure et sèche.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête, Stiles ? Que j'arrête de vouloir te garder en vie ? Que j'arrête de chercher des solutions ? Que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour toi ?

_ Tout ça ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! crie-t-il pour de bon.

_ Non, c'est clair, tu demandes jamais rien. Tu te contentes de prendre seulement c'qui t'intéresse.

_ C'est ce que tout le monde fait ! C'est comme ça que marche le monde, réveille-toi putain ! Commence pas à jouer les hypocrites alors que t'étais prêt à faire la même.

_ Dis-moi pourquoi tu as commencé à prendre de la weed. La vraie raison !

_ C'est ça change de sujet !

_ Tu sais comme moi que c'est exactement le sujet. Réponds à ma question.

_ Pourquoi je devrais te répondre ?!

_ Réponds ! aboie Derek impitoyablement.

_ POUR OUBLIER ! hurle le gamin. Oublier tous ces connards qui me touchent, qui m'baisent, qui m'regardent ! Pour oublier que je les aurais jamais laissés faire si mon père n'était pas un salaud, oublier que ma mère est morte ! ET PUTAIN JE LA HAIS ! J'LA HAIS d'avoir épousé c't'enculé. De m'avoir laissé avec lui. Je la hais de m'avoir abandonné.

Sa voix s'éteint peu à peu et il essaie d'essuyer les larmes qui coulent toutes seules sur ses joues. Il devient frénétique et Derek le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler.

_ J-je s-suis tellement fa-fatigué de tout- tout ça

Derek entend tellement de peine et de détresse. Il a l'impression d'entrevoir une brèche dans les défenses de Stiles et essaie tant bien que mal de s'y engouffrer. Il n'aura certainement pas cette chance une seconde fois.

_ T'es pas obligé de continuer comme ça. Arrête les passes, la weed, je peux prendre soin de toi. Si ça t'emmerde, si tu veux rester indépendant, je peux te présenter Peter. Tu peux lui faire goûter ce que tu fais avec la weed. Te faire opérer chez les meilleurs si t'en as envie. On peut déménager dans une grande ville ou juste partir pour quelques rendez-vous dans l'année. Faire ça bien.

_ J'veux pas partir… J'veux pas abandonner Scott.

_ C'est ce que tu fais tous les jours un peu plus. Est-ce que tu sais que tu joues avec le feu ? répond doucement Derek.

_ Ça va faire quatre ans que je prends les trois, je gère.

Le déni de Stiles est plus grand que ce qu'il croyait et ça le tue.

_ Tu gères rien du tout. T'as juste une foutue épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête. Tu veux la liste ?

_ Va te faire foutre avec ta liste, crie le morveux en le repoussant violemment.

_ Insuffisance rénale, insuffisance cardiaque, AVC, trouble hépa…

_ FERME-LA ! Tu planes complet, Derek ! Tes solutions, c'est de la merde et tu le sais. C'est juste le seul truc que t'as trouvé pour me mettre en cage.

Stiles est déjà dans l'entrée à mettre ses groles et Derek n'arrive pas à arrêter la vague de rage qui s'échoue hors de lui.

_ Foutu connard, tu dis que tu ne veux pas abandonner Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais en prenant le risque de crever tous les jours ? Pourquoi tu prendrais pas un bon coup de cyanure pour aller plus vite !

_ Flash info Derek ! On va tous crever un jour.

_ Toi plus vite que les autres !

_ Et les petits enfants leucémiques meurent du cancer ! Laisse-moi verser ma larme, je suis tout ému.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?

_ Ok, tu me gaves, j'me casse. Je suis pas venu pour ça.

_ C'est pas la peine de revenir pour acheter, le menace Derek.

Il sait qu'il va le regretter. Il le regrette déjà. Mais c'est trop tard.

_ Pas comme si j'avais envie de revoir ta gueule, connard !

Stiles claque la porte. Deux minutes plus tard, une pierre brise la vitre du salon… encore.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Deux semaines, aucun signe de vie des deux gosses.

* * *

oOo

* * *

En allant à la boutique aujourd'hui, il a cru voir Stiles sortir de la bibliothèque. Au bout de la rue, il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait confondu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mardi soir, dix-huit heures, un mois de silence radio. Il finit d'encaisser sa dernière vente quand son téléphone sonne à l'arrière-boutique. Il l'ignore et fait son speech habituel aux clients. Ils partent, plutôt contents et quand le téléphone se met à sonner pour la troisième fois consécutive, il décide de laisser le comptoir à Cora pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Il n'arrive pas à temps pour répondre.

Scott a laissé deux messages vocaux.

Il compose le numéro de son répondeur, le coeur palpitant mais il tente de rester calme.

_ Vous. Avez. Deux. Messages. Aujourd'hui. Dix-huit heures. Trois: …'tain.

La déception le mord quand il se rend compte que Scott s'est probablement trompé de numéro ou que son téléphone déconne.

_ Aujourd'hui. Dix-huit heures. Quinze: Derek… merde, j'voulais pas… putain...Je voulais juste te prévenir que… Stiles vient de faire un ACS. Un, un, un arrêt cardiaque soudain. J'sais pas encore si…. Merde, merde, merde ! J'suis désolé. Rappelle-moi.

Son coeur flanche. Il s'appuie contre le mur. Il a envie de gerber. Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Impossible de visiter Stiles. Scott n'est au courant de ce qui se passe que par l'intermédiaire de sa mère. Elle semble vouloir les punir en ne lâchant pas un mot.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Il y a juste ce son. Un son qui ne devrait même pas pouvoir être là. Il lâche son livre sur le canapé et s'approche de l'entrée sans bruit. Une clé continue de tourner dans sa serrure. La porte s'ouvre.

_ Hey, s'exclame Stiles timidement.

Sa respiration tremble. L'émotion coincée dans sa gorge. Il attrape le gosse dans ses bras et le soulève pour mieux le serrer contre lui.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait un double derrière mon dos.

_ Ouais… Délinquant juvénile, tu t'souviens ?

_ Ouais…

Le silence s'installe. Derek ne devrait pas être aussi heureux de le voir. Rien n'est encore réglé. Mais il ne peut pas empêcher son coeur de faire des loopings dans sa poitrine.

_ Hé ? Tu veux bien que je rencontre ton oncle ?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Point culture:**

(1) Beuh/Splif/Weed/ Ganja/Slang/Joint: Cannabis

(2) Onces: Unité de masse utilisée dans les pays anglo-saxons. 1 once correspond à environ d'environ 28 grammes

(3) High/Haut: Planer, se sentir bien après la consommation de drogue.

(4) Livres: Unité de masse utilisée dans les pays anglo-saxons. 1 livre correspond à 0,45359237 kilogramme

(5) Passes: (Prostitution) Recevoir un client et le satisfaire.

(6) Came: Drogue

(7) Catnip: Herbe à chat/ "Drogue pour chat"

(8) Pussy Boy: Insulte comparable à mauviette, tafiole, etc

(9) Creepy Monster: Monstre effrayant.

(10) Kink: A ne pas confondre avec un fétichisme. Un kink est un élément excitant, d'ordre sexuel, mais non fondamental pour le plaisir contrairement au fétichisme. Comme par exemple les louanges.

(11) T: Testostérone

(12) THS: Traitement hormonal de substitution.

* * *

 _Voilà les louloups! C'est fini pour cette histoire._

 _Comme vous l'aurez deviner je compte écrire une fic multi chapitre sur la trans-identité. Avec des parents tout mignon cette fois ;) et des problématique ailleurs._

 _Comme d'habitude faites moi part de vos avis, c'est toujours enrichissant d'avoir vos retour._

 _Bonne journée et bon week end!_

 _Bisous paillettes et à bientôt ~_


End file.
